meitorfandomcom-20200214-history
The Blood Feast
The Blood Feast is the pivotal event of the War of the Four Powers. A massacre occurring primarily in the True Kingdom of Arman, the Blood Feast starts with a telepathic broadcast by the The Commander of the Trident Association, calling all members to immediately seize power in a continent wide coup. Arman Castle becomes a slaughterhouse as many key figures, such as Letra Musca and Bramble the Brutal are revealed to be high ranking Trident generals. The resulting power struggle is ended by the assassination of Armanian Emperor Aeris Rawle. Bramble the Brutal seizes the throne on behalf of the Trident Association. Combatants This table shows the loyalties of the combatants before the fighting began Legacy The Blood Feast marks the beginning of a continent wide war against the Trident Association. The True Kingdom of Arman splits into three factions, those led by Trident, the Thickets led by Tarquin the Terror and the resistance movement led by Sero Zamod. This causes a great deal of conflict which spills into the Georgic Alliance, a nation already struggling with two independent conflicts led by Nobunaga Oda and Count Benjen III respectively. All of this leads to the Holy Conflict; the Armanian invasion of the Theocracy of Melsa. Plot After the arrest of Crystine the Sly, the Heroes of Time are invited to a feast by Aeris Rawle at Arman Castle. Not wishing to decline, they accompany the large contingent back to Arman City. At the castle the group meets with Bramble the Brutal once again and they help in the interrogation of Crystine. After the questioning proves fruitless, Crystine is banished to the cells under armed guard. During the feast, everyone is jolly and Aeris is urged to make a speech. There he makes a passionate speech about the dreadful past of Arman and the hope for a better future, even if his son is not there to witness it. However before long a voice can be heard inside people's minds; The Commander. He speaks about the role of Trident and how corrupt the nobility has become. He urges all Trident members to rise up, triggering Article X of the Trident Code. He names himself as Aeris' son who was stolen at birth. This is the first time a commander of the Trident Association has revealed their identity since Drew Seld over 200 years earlier. Almost immediately there is an explosion as Crystine and Letra charge into the Great Hall, killing guards left right and centre. The Heroes are prepared to fight, but Aeris stops them, urging Bramble to team up in a show of the peaceful future they both shared. However Bramble declares his allegiance as the 3rd General of Trident and challenges Aeris to a death duel. Enraged, Aeris fights back, however his weapon True Lance Duroc could only be wielded by a calm heart. Aeris is slain and the heroes surrender. As the new Emperor, Bramble orders the heroes to accompany Crystine and Jackman of the Justice to the Chaparral to muster the Thickets to invade Melsa. He keeps Astral behind for an unknown separate mission. Main Characters (*) Denotes first appearance Zenaxus Seth Qualls Azrael Ertelas Astral Aeron Sweetboy Aeris Rawle † Letra Musca Lucille Basin † Crystine the Sly Bramble the Brutal The Commander* (Audio Only) Jackman of the Justice*Category:Event Category:Conflict